


sunshine

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki fluff, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: this is part of a tumblr writing challenge.prompt – yellow tulip (sunshine in your smile)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	sunshine

“Hi, sunshine.”

_ That damn word again _ , Loki thinks to himself.

He stares at you with a slight frown, watching you walk up to him with a skip on your step and then stand on the tips of your toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Why are you so keen on calling me that?” he asks with a slight hint of disgust.

You smile at him and lean forward again, kissing his chin this time since it’s the closest you can reach thanks to his height.

“Easy, ’cause you’re my sunshine.”

“Do I burn you?” he says rather bluntly and now it’s your turn to frown. “Do I provide warmth and light? Me? A frost giant?” he finishes with an eyebrow raised defiantly at you.

“Well, not exactly,” you answer and walk away, kicking your shoes off and then proceeding to open the fridge in search of food. “I just like the term.”

“I don’t.”

“Don’t be such a party pooper,” you turn you head in his direction so he can see your frowning face

“I am not.”

“Then just let me call you like that,” you press back and he falls silent. “Pretty please.”

Loki opens his mouth to speak but he closes it again before he can say a thing. Then, he lifts his hand, one finger raised and he opens his mouth only for words to fail him once again. After a deep sigh, he runs his fingers through his hair and finally speaks.

“Stop staring at me like that because I am not letting you call me–”

Exaggerating the pout a little more, you give him the biggest puppy eyes in history. Which seems to work since he trails off while a guilty look appears on his face.

“…that?”

* * * *

_ “Please don’t take my sunshine awaaay.” _

Unbelievable.

Loki sighs, partly exasperated, and partly amused; and crosses his arms in front of his chest as he leans on the doorframe. He watches as you sing and point your finger at him every time you say sunshine and he can’t help but laugh once you’re standing right in front of him and repeating the word over and over until he cracks.

“Stop that,” he grabs your hand with the make-shift microphone and takes it away from you. “You are being ridiculous.”

“And you love me because of it.”

Loki releases a sigh and gives you a sad look. “And I love you because of it, what does that say about me?” he asks rhetorically.

“Idiot.”

“Beautiful,” he murmurs. “So, so beautiful, and all mine.”

“Don’t get too excited,” you say when you feel his arms wrapping around you, making you struggle as you try to flip a pancake. “I have the stove on and I think it would be appreciated if we didn’t burn this place down.”

Sighing, he plants a single kiss on your shoulder and lets go of you. “Very well.”

“What are you doing today?” you ask, noticing his outfit. “You’re lookin’ rather fancy this morning, Mr. Odinson.”

He rolls his eyes and then checks the time on his wristwatch. Ever since he started working with Tony. He’s now a businessman who looks straight out of wall street and not from another realm.

“Actually, I should be on my way,” he picks his briefcase from the table. “I have an appointment with a client on the other side of the city.”

You wince. “Guess I’m having breakfast for two?”

“I am sorry darling,” he says apologetically. “Could I have it for dinner?”

Your frown turns into a smile, when you feel him kiss your lips and then your forehead, bidding you goodbye.

“Sure!”

Loki goes to the door and grabs his coat, sparing one more glance at you. “See you later, darling.”

“Have a good day, sunshine!”

* * * *

Once Loki steps out of the house, you go back to bed.

The rest of the day goes painfully slow, it’s your free day so, when you wake up from your nap, you leave the house to run some errands. And because you’re already outside, you buy take out for your lunch since Loki won’t be accompanying you.

When it’s almost time for him to come back, you start making dinner.

You remember he said he’d eat what you cooked him for breakfast so you start warming up his food while you make yours.

It’s seven o’clock when he finally gets home.

You’re ready to greet him with a hug but stop in your tracks when you see a flower arrangement in his hands.

Tulips. Yellow tulips.

“Hello, darling,” he steps closer and kisses the top of your head. “How was your day?”

“Eh? Good,” you snap out of your daze and stare at him confusedly. “What’s that for?”

Loki gives you one of his charming smiles while he stretches out his arms, offering you the flowers. “For you.”

Hesitantly, you grab them, not entirely sure what’s going on.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful,” you thank him while eyeing them, the uncertainness still in your tone. “May I ask what’s the occasion?”

He chuckles, taking off his blazer and hanging it on the back of a chair

“I’ve been thinking a lot about that nickname of yours,” the words roll out of his tongue in a playful tone. He turns to face you and after observing you for a second, his smile turns bashful. “I figured that if I’m going to be your sunshine, then you should be mine as well.”

It always fascinated you how his words seemed to affect you so easily, in a good way of course.

Mouth agape, an incredulous smile makes its way to your lips, utterly speechless and not knowing how to react by the sudden confession.

Loki cups your face with his hands and angles it towards him, his green eyes shining under the warm light of the living room.

“I love you, sunshine.”

And that’s when you finally break.

You laugh, eyes brimming with tears because your sunshine is now calling you _his_ sunshine and it might not make sense but you feel so, so elated at that thought. You can feel yourself flying all the way up to cloud nine.

“I don’t know what made your opinion change,” you whisper, your eyes trailing all over his face and taking in the lovely sight before you. “But I’m not complaining.”

“I guess it’s not that bad,” he mumbles, the words barely registering in your ears.

“Hmm? What was that, sunshine?”

“Very well, you are only allowed three ‘sunshines _’_ per day.”

_ “Loki!” _


End file.
